User blog:King Kahuka/Rant Against Ode To Trends
My first rant, now lets get on to the point. RP Popularity Rant NuffSaid is a nice guy, and he made RPGs, but when i was inspired, he thought i was competing against him for Popularity. I don't want popularity to tell the truth, and most of the time i just want people to have fun on my RPs, i'm not competing with anyone. And other RPs i actually enjoy, so i created an RP Hub for all the people who made those great RPs to place they're RPs in it. Then we clashed together into a group called "Roleplay Hub Owners". There was never a Popularity Competition, it was all for users to have fun. I try to let people enjoy Roleplay, i dont use them as tools to make myself popular. Popularity is obsolete and useless, including that it does nothing for me. Using Other People's Character in RP Rant NuffSaid ranted about how people use you're character, but there is no "Multiplayer" in comments so its impossible to not use other people's character. Some try to talk it out through PM, but sometimes they forget or in a hurry and can't. Besides, Roleplay is social, so you are supposed to use other people's character by looking at they're personality trait on they're appilication. (mostly why appilications are recorded on the blog) Nuff's rant on using other people's characters was probably an excuse to hate RPs. LDD Sig-Figs Rant LDD Sig-figs are well hated but the problem is that players lack parts and printed parts to make any sig-figs at all, some want to make sig-figs for they're friends but don't have the parts. This is the only loophole around that, but NuffSaid probably thinks they are so desperate for popularity but lack parts. I actually dont have lots of parts, but i wanted to make sig-figs for my friends. NuffSaid's rant on this can be offensive as it is constantly thought that these part lacking users want popularity, and being hated for such a thing when they dont want popularity. Sig-Figs Rant People want to have minifigure versions of they're friends because some users can use it as an avatar on eurobricks or a wiki or ect. Users usually lack parts to make themselves sig-figs so they're friends make the figures for them as a "Gift". It is a very useful social tool also (i became best friends with shlomo because of his sig-fig blog). Sig Fig Contests Mini-Rant NuffSaid's rant on Sig Fig Contests is actually very stupid, because its not a trend. Only shlomo is making sig fig contests, not anyone else. The rest i have to say To tell you the truth, almost no one wants popularity. He may have his opinion, but ranting about it is even more stupid. Trends are for being social and having fun, not for popularity. Also, have you noticed how NuffSaid started hating trends after i made my Castle RP? Anyone can make they're own RP, but NuffSaid thought i "Stole" or "took" his idea. I think he just didnt want RPGs to be trends, but the reality to it is that Roleplays were a trend before he ever made one. Category:Blog posts